joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Edward Coleman
Summary ' "Hello? Oh, thank god! You're in the house, right? Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Max. I am one of the employees at your new job, but that's not important right now. What IS important is for you to get out of there! I know someone hired you to watch over the house tonight, because the family that is living there is on vacation, blah blah blah! Well, I don't know who told you that this house needed some sort of protection, but I'm pretty sure it was a prankster! You need to get out of there! That house that you're in is apparently extremely haunted, and according to have some files that I have here, nobody has been living there for years! I-I'm-I'm not sure what kind of hauntings that exist in that house, but one thing is clear; I'm sure they were trying to get you by playing with your mind. You might even go crazy and see the exit door as a hallway, for example. Stay focused, alright? I could come over, but I'm afraid that I'd make things even worse. Now, you must NOT move from your spot you're on during the night, alright? It's extremely dangerous in this situation. It's a good thing you put up the cameras throughout the building. Use them well. But keep in mind that you can only use them for a limited amount of time at once. Watch the power meter to make sure you don't need to charge it all the way back up. If someone should come in on the left-hand side, look to the opposite side of the room and wait. Don't look at your camera! Just... wait. You don't want to make eye contact, understand? Though, in this room they might sneak up behind you as well; I'm guessing you will then see them in the mirror above the fireplace. If this should happen, immediately pull up your camera to make them go away. Got it? You should also watch them on the cameras as often as you can, as it somehow makes them go a bit slower... I think? Once the sun rises, you are free to look for the exit. But remember, as I said, you might have trouble finding it. Heck, they might even shut the doors and windows completely! If you don't find a way out by tomorrow night, I'll give you another call. But do not... and I repeat, DO NOT stay in the same room two nights in a row, okay? That will make you easier to find. Good night."' Max guiding Edward through Night 1 Edward Coleman is the main protagonist of Five Nights at Wario's 3 Powers and Stats Tier: 9C to 9B Name: Edward Coleman Origin: Five Nights at Wario's Gender: Male Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Charateristics, Darkness Manipulation via Monitor, Sound Manipulation via Monitor, Fire Manipulation via Fuel, Possible Confusion Manipulation via Pills (Max said the effects will drive the spirits away because that makes him look dead), Electricity Manipulation via Flash Electricity, Night Vision via Monitor Attack Potency: Street Level to Wall Level (Comparable to Wario) Speed: '''Peak Human' Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class to Wall Class ''' [https://joke-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Joke_Battles_Wikia:Durability_Scale '''Durability]: Street Level Wall Level (Comparable to Wario) Stamina: Very high Range: Melee range Standard Equipment: Monitor, Pills, Flash Electricity, Fuel Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Pills have different effects when swallowed have different effects Paralysis Pills will makes him unable to move Long Sight Pills will prevent him from viewing the Monitor, Short Sight Pills will prevent him from seeing in the room Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Humans Category:Tier 9 Category:Darkness Users Category:Five Nights At Wario's Category:Five Nights At Freddys Fan Games Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Mario Category:Mario Bros. Category:Nintendo Category:Sound Users